The Sheriff's daughter
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: a new girl comes to Hazzard County and Luke is instantly smitten with her. but there are three problems: 1. she likes Bo, 2. She's the estranged daughter of a certain sheriff, and 3. she has a big secret...
1. Meeting Ali

**HOWDY! this is my first Dukes of Hazzard fanfic, and I'm hoping it won't be my last! now i just started watching this show a few weeks ago(thank you CMT), and i'm absolutly hooked! i love it, so how could i _not _write fanfiction for it? anywho, this is my first DOH stroy, and since i haven't been watching the show very long, I'm sure I'm going to get some things wrong(_please_ let me know if i do). i hope you enjoy, and _please_ review!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not _own Dukes of Hazzard or any of it's characters. i only own Ali**

**oh, and by the way, some chapters are going to have The Balladeer, and his words will be in **_italic_

* * *

_It was just an ordinary day in Hazzard County. The Duke boys were on their way back from Cooter's where they'd just had the Generals horn fixed, since it had been sounding a little weak. But this was about to become anything but an ordinary day..._

A young girl was struggling to pull along a battered old suitcase down the sidewalk. The Dukes happened to be passing by. "Hey Bo, pull over will ya?" Luke said. Bo nodded and pulled the General off to the side. Luke leaned out the window. "Excuse me" he called.

The girl with the suitcase looked up, blushing when she saw the Dukes. "Yes?"

"Do you need help with that bag ma'am?" Luke asked.

The girl blushed more. "Oh no, I think I can manage. But thank you for offering. Although I do need help with something" Luke was out of the General in a second. Bo chuckled and shook his head as he followed after his cousin. _He_ was usually the one who fell apart over a girl, but it seemed like Luke was the one doing the falling this time.

"What exactly could we help you with?" Bo asked.

The girl blushed more. She thought these boys were very handsome. "Well I... I'm looking for the Sheriff's office. Is it close by?"

"Yeah, it's just a few blocks down" Luke said, pointing. He frowned a little. "Is there any trouble ma'am?"

the girl giggled. "Oh no, I'm just looking or someone. And you can call me Ali"

Luke smiled. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Luke Duke, and this is my cousin Bo"

Bo smiled at Ali.

She smiled back, her face still red. "Uh, it's nice to meet you boys. And thank you for pointing me in the right direction"

"oh it's no problem ma'am... uh, Ali" Luke said.

Bo snickered. He took a minute to check Ali out. She wasn't exactly what a lot of people would call 'pretty'. She had thick dishwater blond hair and big brown eyes that looked even bigger on account of her glasses. She was wearing a black tank top underneath an unbuttoned black ad purple checkered flannel shirt. She had on faded blue jeans with a turquoise colored belt and black boots. She was also short, which made Bo think she was a lot younger then him and Luke. He was surprised when she said she was 17. "Now I hate to sound rude, but I've got to get going..." Ali started to say, but she was interrupted when a middle aged man in a policeman uniform ran up.

"Hold it, I've got you Dukes now!"

Bo and Luke rolled their eyes.

"Oh come on Rosco, we ain't done nothing wrong" Bo said.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, we were just helping this little lady out" he smiled at Ali. Ali turned to Rosco and her eyes widened.

Rosco looked at her. "These boys weren't bothering you were they ma'am?"

Ali was silent for a moment.

"Ali?" Bo said. Luke noticed that her hands were shaking.

"Rosco?" Ali said.

Rosco looked surprised. "Uh... yes" he said slowly.

"Rosco... _Coltrane_?" Ali said.

"Yes. How do you know who I am?" Rosco demanded.

Ali smiled. "Oh it _is_ you!" she threw her arms around Rosco and hugged him. Rosco and the Dukes were taken aback. "Oh I haven't seen you since... well, since I was a little girl!"

Rosco pushed Ali away from him. "Listen here girl, I think you've got me confused with someone else!"

Ali smiled. "You don't recognize me? It's me... Ali"

Rosco looked confused for a second, then his eyes widened. "Ali? You mean you're... you're Luanne's daughter?"

Ali nodded. "Yes. I've been wanting to see you for so long!" she frowned. "And now with mama being sick and all, she... she wanted me to come stay with you for a while"

Bo and Luke looked at each other.

"uh, pardon me Ali" Luke said. "But how exactly do you and Rosco know each other?"

Ali smiled. "He's my father" Luke's eyes widened. "he... he's your... your _what_?"

Ali nodded. "Yep, my full name is Ali Catherine Coltrane"

_Well I'll be, I never knew Rosco had a daughter, did you? Now this ought to be interesting..._

* * *

**well what do you think? good, bad, not so bad? horrible? _please_ let me know by reviewing, and thanks for reading! if i get some good reviews, i'll have chapter 2 up before you know it!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	2. Off to meet the Dukes

**hello y'all, I've got another chapter for ya! I'm so glad you like this story and i'm having such fun writing it! so anywho, here's chapter 2 for ya. enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not _own the Dukes of Hazzard or any of it's characters. i only own Ali**

**btw, some chapters will have the Balladeer. his words will be in **_italic_

* * *

Rosco looked genuinely shocked.

Ali smiled at the Dukes. "well, uh... maybe I'll see you boys around?"

Luke nodded. "yeah... see ya"

Bo chuckled and grabbed hold of Luke's arm, leading him back toward General Lee.

"bye Ali, it was nice meeting you!" Bo called.

Ali blushed. "yeah. bye"

as soon as Bo and Luke were in the General, Bo started laughing. "what's so funny Cousin?" Luke asked.

Bo shook his head. "i swear Luke, you nearly fell apart over there!" he smiled. "you're sweet on that girl, aren't ya?"

Luke's face turned red. "come on Bo, i don't even know her. and besides, she's Rosco's daughter. if i ever asked her out... well i don't even want to think about what Rosco would do" he glanced out the window just in time to see Rosco and Ali go into the police station. Ali stopped and looked back at General Lee. she smiled and waved. Bo and Luke waved back.

"she seems nice enough" Bo said. he chuckled. "maybe she was adopted"

Luke rolled his eyes.

...

"Rosco, there you are!"

Ali saw a fat, balding man in a white suit sitting in a high backed chair behind a desk.

"uh, sorry Boss, i was a little, um... sidetracked"

"well don't let it happen again!" the man in the suit looked at Ali. "Rosco?"

"yes Boss?"

"what is this girl doing in my police station?"

Rosco looked at Ali. "oh! uh, Boss, this is... my daughter, Ali. Ali, this is Boss Hogg"

Ali forced a smile, even though she sensed that this Boss Hogg guy was trouble.

Boss frowned. "daughter? Rosco, you never told me you had a daughter"

Rosco shrugged. "uh, i guess i never thought about it"

just then, another guy came into the police station. he was young, and he had a big smile on his face. "hey Sheriff, Boss" he looked at Ali. "hello"

Ali smiled. she decided that she liked this guy. "uh, hi"

"Enos, we don't have time for small talk!" Rosco said.

Enos frowned.

Ali smiled more. "I'm Ali Coltrane. nice to meet you"

"oh it's nice to meet you too Ms... _Coltrane_?" Enos looked at Rosco.

"yes yes, i have a daughter, we're all surprised around here"

Ali giggled.

"well I'm Enos Strate. it's a real pleasure to meet you Ali"

"likewise"

Boss rolled his eyes. "enough of the formalities. Rosco, what were the Duke boys up to today?"

Rosco shrugged. "uh, nothin' so far, but don't worry Boss, we'll get 'em!"

Ali frowned. she wondered what Boss and her father had against Bo and Luke. "hey Enos?"

"yeah?"

Ali grabbed his arm and led him outside. "look, i know we just met and all, but do you think you could do me a favor?"

Enos shrugged. "well I'll sure try"

Ali smiled. "do you know where the Dukes live?"

Enos nodded. "well sure i do. they live on a little farm not far from town"

Ali smiled more. "_perfect_! do you think you could give me a ride there?"

Enos hesitated. "i don't know, i don't think the Sheriff would like that"

"come on, please? he won't have to know that you took me. and i won't stay long"

Enos didn't say anything.

"_please_ Enos?" Ali said.

Enos sighed and nodded. "OK Ali, I'll take you"

Ali smiled. "oh thanks Enos, i owe you one!" she hurried back inside the police station. "uh... excuse me?"

Rosco and Boss looked up.

"what is it Ali?" Rosco asked.

"um... Enos is taking me to your place to drop off my stuff. is that OK?"

Rosco nodded. "yeah, sure. just don't be too long"

Ali nodded. "don't worry, i won't" she turned to leave.

"oh, and Ali..."

she turned. "yeah?"

"i want you to stay away from those Dukes, you hear?"

Ali nodded, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "sure"

"i mean it Ali, those boys are no good!" Rosco said.

Ali nodded. "OK, uh... Dad. I'll be sure to keep my distance" she shook her head as she went back outside. it felt a little weird to call Rosco dad. "i hardly know him" she thought. at that moment it hit her that she didn't know anything about Rosco. "maybe i can talk to him later" she thought.

"hey Ali"

Ali jumped and turned around. "huh?"

"are you ready to get going? i don't want the Sheriff to catch us" Enos said.

Ali nodded. "oh, yeah. sorry Enos, i was just... thinking"

Enos smiled. "oh, it's no problem Ali" Ali and Enos got in his patrol car and drove off.

"i really appreciate this Enos" Ali said.

"oh it's no trouble"

she smiled. "well still, i owe you one" it didn't take long for them to get to the Duke farm. "so this is it?" Ali said. "nice place. very quaint" she smiled at Enos. "thanks again Enos"

Enos nodded. "no problem Ali"

Ali got out of the car and leaned against the window. "i mean it, thanks"

Enos smiled.

Ali watched as he drove off, hoping that her father wouldn't find out about where she had really gone. she liked Enos, and she didn't want to get him in trouble. "no use worrying about it" she thought. she sighed and headed for the Duke's farmhouse.

...

"Luke, earth to Luke, hello" Bo waved his hand in front of his cousin's face.

Luke looked up at him. "what?"

Bo snickered. "honestly Luke, you're hung up on that girl and you hardly even know her"

"yeah, i know" Luke said bitterly. he didn't know what his problem was. he never fretted over a girl this much. that was normally something Bo did. someone knocked on the door just then.

"i'll get it" Daisy said. she went over and opened the door.

a girl she'd never seen before was standing there. "hello" the girl said. "um, is this where Bo and Luke Duke live?"

Daisy smiled and nodded. "why yes it is. I'm their cousin Daisy"

"it's nice to meet you. i'm Ali, Ali Coltrane"

Daisy's smile faltered for a second when Ali said her last name, but she forced a smile and stepped aside. "please, come in" Daisy said. "Bo and Luke were telling me about the new girl, but they failed to mention that she's related to Rosco" she thought. Daisy smiled at the boys. "look who's here"

Bo and Luke looked up.

"Ali!" Luke said, his eyes lighting up.

Ali blushed. "uh, hi. i hope you don't mind that i came out here, but..."

"oh no, we don't mind" Luke said.

Bo looked at his cousin. he was getting a kick out of this. "no, it's fine Ali. we weren't really doing anything anyway"

Ali smiled. an older man came out from around the corner. he saw Ali and looked surprised. "uh, hi" Ali said.

"Uncle Jesse, this is Ali. she's the girl we were telling you and Daisy about" Bo said.

Jesse smiled. "oh, well it's nice to meet you Ms...?"

"Coltrane"

again, a surprised look.

Ali giggled. "wow, everyone around here sure is surprised when they find out about my Dad"

"dad? you're Rosco's daughter?" Jesse said.

Ali nodded. "yep"

"i never even knew Rosco had a daughter"

Ali frowned a little. Rosco apparently hadn't told _anyone _in Hazzard about her.

"uh, Ali, this is our Uncle Jesse" Bo said.

"nice to meet you"

"yes, well... why don't you sit down Ali?" Jesse said.

Ali smiled as Luke stood up and pulled out a chair for her. she blushed. "my, you're very sweet Luke"

Luke blushed. "uh, thanks"

"so how is it that i've never heard of you?" Jesse asked.

Ali shrugged. "i honestly couldn't tell you. maybe Dad just wanted to forget me..."

"oh i doubt that" Jesse said. "Rosco may not be the most honest man in the world, but I'm sure he cares about you Ali"

Ali smiled a little. "i'm hoping that we'll be able to get to know each other. i mean, he's my father and i hardly know anything about him"

"well I'm sure you and Rosco will get a chance to talk" Bo said.

Daisy smiled. "hey Ali, have you had a chance to get a look around Hazzard yet?"

Ali shook her head. "nope, this is the first place i've been besides the Police station"

Daisy smiled. "well maybe you'd like a little tour?" she glanced at Luke. she could tell that he really liked Ali.

"that's a good idea Daisy" Bo said.

"yeah, i could take you around town in the General Lee" Luke said.

Ali smiled. "that sounds nice"

"well you kids go on ahead. and it was nice meeting you Ali" Jesse said.

"you too Mr. Duke"

Jesse chuckled. "oh, you don't have to call me 'Mr. Duke'. just call me Jesse"

Ali smiled. "OK. i hope I'll see you guys later"

Bo and Daisy nodded.

"yeah, bye Ali" Bo said.

Ali blushed and followed Luke outside. "oh my! your car is _beautiful_!" Ali said. "i didn't really get a good look at it earlier"

Luke smiled, looking proudly at the General. "yeah, he's a beauty"

Ali went over to the passenger side and tried to open the door. when it wouldn't open, she frowned. then she laughed. "let me guess, race car?"

Luke nodded. "yep"

Ali was just about to climb in when she felt herself being lifted. "I've got you" Bo said, and before Ali knew it, she was sitting in the General Lee, her face as red as ever. "how did he do that?" she thought. "i never even heard him come outside" "uh, thanks Bo" she said nervously.

Bo smiled. "no problem. now you and Luke have fun"

Ali nodded. "yeah. um, bye"

Luke got into the General and drove off toward town. there was an awkward silence. "so... how long do you plan on staying in Hazzard?" Luke asked.

Ali shrugged. "i don't know. it depends..." she hesitated.

"on what?"

she sighed. "on weather or not my mama lives much longer"

Luke frowned. "your mother's that sick?"

Ali nodded. "yeah. that's the main reason why i came here. she wanted to be sure that I'd have somewhere to go if anything does happen"

...

Rosco was just coming out of the station when he saw Enos drive by...

without Ali.

Rosco growled. "_ENOS_!" he yelled.

Enos jumped, startled, and stopped his car. "oh, uh... hey there Sheriff. i was just..."

"where's Ali?" Rosco demanded.

Enos frowned. "oh, her? well she's, um..."

the General Lee drove into town just then.

Rosco looked up and saw Luke Duke driving by... and Ali was with him. Rosco's eyes widened. "_ENOS_!" he yelled again.

Enos flinched. "uh, yes Sheriff?"

"MY DAUGHTER IS WITH THAT NO GOOD LUKE DUKE!"

Enos followed the Sheriff's gaze and frowned. "oh. well you see, it's actually a funny story..."

"never mind that, we've got to stop them!" Rosco ran to his patrol car and got inside. he turned on his lights and sirens, and drove off, intent on getting his daughter away from Luke.

_well Rosco's madder then a wet hen. and how much do you wanna bet that Ali's never been in a car chase before?_

* * *

**how did y'all like that? at least it's longer then the last chapter, and i'll try to have the next chapter up real soon. _please_ review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	3. First day in Hazzard

**hey everyone! well, i _finally_ got around to posting the next chapter, and i want to thank you all for your reviews! i hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own Dukes of Hazzard or any of it's characters. i only own Ali**

**btw, some chapters will have the Balladeer. his words will be in **_italic_

* * *

Ali sat nervously in the passenger seat as Luke accelerated the General faster and faster. "Uh, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you going faster? Aren't you kind of, um… speeding?"

"Yeah" Luke said. "But it's the only way to get rid of Rosco"

"you mean my dad?" Ali turned in her seat and saw Rosco's patrol car behind them, lights flashing. "Oh dear!" Ali said, frowning.

"Don't worry Darlin, getting away from Rosco is easy!" Luke said. "Hold on!"

Ali cringed as Luke took the General around several sharp turns, kicking up clouds of dust as Rosco drove right behind them, turn for turn. "Luke Duke!" Rosco's voice boomed through General Lee's CB Radio. "Luke Duke, this is Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane, and I want you to pull over immediately and unhand my daughter!"

"Unhand?" Ali said. "He's saying it as though you've kidnapped me!"

Luke sighed. "Yeah, that's probably what he's thinking too" he sighed and was about to pull the General over when Ali suddenly grabbed his arm, making him blush.

"Wait Luke, why should you pull over?" she shook her head. "You aren't doing anything wrong, you're just trying to show me around Hazzard" she smiled. "There's no law against that, now is there?"

Luke smiled. "No, there's not. But…" Rosco's car rammed into the back of the General.

Ali frowned. "Just pull over Luke, before my Dad totals the Generals backside"

Luke sighed and hesitantly pulled the car over.

Rosco was out of his patrol car in a flash. "All right, _freeze _Luke Duke! I've got you this time, I've really got you!" Ali and Luke got out of the General. "Ali, are you OK?" Rosco asked.

Ali sighed and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine…"

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from the Dukes?" Rosco demanded.

"Well… yeah, but…"

"But _nothing_! Now you get yourself in this car right now" he patted the hood of his patrol car.

Ali sighed, looking at Luke. He nodded. "Go ahead Ali"

Ali smiled weakly. "Thanks for trying to show me around"

Luke smiled back. "No problem"

"enough chit chat!" Rosco said as Ali reluctantly got in his car. "All right Luke, I'm charging you with kidnapping and…!"

"_Kidnapping_?" Luke said. "Rosco, I didn't kidnap Ali…"

"Oh hush!" Rosco said.

"Dad, it's true, Luke didn't do anything wrong!" Ali said, smirking. "And as long as I say so, you can't arrest him for anything, now can you?"

Rosco was silent for a moment. "Well I can… I can…" he thought a minute. But he thought a minute too long, because that gave Luke enough time to get back in the General and drive off; But not before quickly writing something down, hurrying over to Ali, and slipping a scrap of paper into her hand. "Hey!" Rosco shouted, but Luke had floored it and was driving off. Ali was about to read the note, but Rosco got in the car, and she quickly shoved the piece of paper into her jeans pocket. Rosco was silent as they drove.

"Uh… Dad?"

"Yes?"

Ali sighed. "Where are we going?"

"Home"

Ali flinched. It hadn't even occurred to her that she didn't even have any clue where her new house was. "I wonder how far from town Dad lives?" she thought. It didn't take long for them to a quaint little house that Ali felt was surprisingly homey looking. She and Rosco got out of the car and headed for the front door. Ali smiled when she saw her suitcase on the porch, leaning against the door. There was silence as she grabbed her suitcase and pulled it inside. Rosco came in behind her and shut the door.

"Woof! Woof!"

Ali jumped as a short legged, sleepy looking Basset Hound waddled over to her. "Who's this Dad?" Ali asked, smiling.

"Oh, that's Flash! Flash, this is your sister, Ali. She's going to be staying with us from now on"

Ali smiled and knelt down, rubbing Flash's head. "Aww, you're a good girl, huh?" Flash groaned and laid down at Ali's feet, rolling onto her back. Ali giggled.

"Uh, why don't you get your stuff unpacked Ali" Rosco said, a nervous feeling easing up inside of him. He hadn't seen Ali in 10 years, and he'd sort of forgotten what being a father was like.

"Uh, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

Ali smiled a little. "Where's my room?"

Rosco chuckled. "Oh, yeah, your room…" he started down the hall, Ali and Flash right behind him. "You can stay in here" Rosco said, opening the door to a fairly large room. Ali smiled, putting her suitcase on the bed. "Uh, I'll leave you to unpack" Rosco said.

Ali nodded, smiling as Flash followed Rosco out of the room. It didn't take long for her to unpack, and she sighed, looking around. "Well, now what do I do?" she thought. That's when she suddenly remembered the note Luke had given her earlier. She shoved her hand into her jeans pocket, pulling out the scrap of paper. She uncrumpled it and saw that there were only two words written on the paper, along with what appeared to be a time;

Boar's Nest, 6:00

Ali looked at the bedside clock. It was 5:23. "I wonder what the Boar's Nest is?" she thought. She wondered if she could ask Rosco. She slowly approached the kitchen, where Rosco was. "Uh… Dad?"

"Yes?"

Ali hesitated. "Um… what's the Boar's Nest?"

Rosco looked up at her. "It's a local bar, why?"

Ali shrugged. "Just wondering. I, uh… I overheard some people talking about it today"

"oh. Did you want to go there?"

Ali nodded, not trying to sound too excited. "Yeah, sure"

Rosco nodded. "OK, I need to head over there anyway, Boss should be there by now"

Ali nodded again. A few minutes later, Rosco and Ali were back in Rosco's patrol car on their way to the Boar's Nest. Flash was lying in Ali's lap, asleep. Ali was slowly stroking her head.

...

AT THE BOAR'S NEST…

"Luke, would you quit worrying? Ali will be here" Bo said, smiling.

Luke sighed. "I hope so. I'd really like to…" he cut himself off when Rosco and Ali walked into the bar. Ali was carrying Flash. Luke's face lit up. He wanted to say something to Ali, but Rosco shot him and Bo a death glare.

"Say anything to Ali, and you'll regret it!" Rosco hissed as he waked by.

Ali was right behind him. She smiled at the boys as she passed. "I'll be right back" she whispered, following Rosco into Boss' office. Boss was sitting at the table, eating as usual. He had a big plate of ribs in front of him. Ali made a face, disgusted at the sight of the short, fat man tearing away at the meaty bones, sauce around his mouth.

"Rosco, what is that girl doing in here?" Boss demanded.

"Uh, Boss, this is Ali, remember? My daughter?"

"Oh yeah, her" Boss said. "Excuse me my dear, but you can't be in here. Your father and I have important business to discuss"

Ali frowned a little, but quickly smiled "oh, of course!" she turned and walked out the door. She saw Bo and Luke right away, but decided not to go over by them. She went over to the bar and sat down.

"What can I get you Sugar?" a voice asked.

Ali jumped and turned. Daisy was standing behind the counter, smiling. Ali smile back. "Uh, I don't really want anything Daisy"

the older girl smiled. "Oh, OK. You're Ali right? Rosco's daughter?"

Ali nodded. "Yep, that's me"

Daisy smiled more. "You know, Luke's been waiting for you to get here"

Ali blushed. "Really?" she looked over her shoulder, surprised to see Bo approaching her.

"Hi Ali!" he said, smiling.

Ali felt her face turn red. "h-hi Bo" she stammered, smiling.

Bo sat down beside her on a bar stool. "What are you doing over here all by your lonesome?"

Ali shrugged. "Nothing"

Bo glanced at Luke. "You know, I wasn't supposed to say anything, but my cousin really likes you" he chuckled. "I guess for once, he's too shy or something"

Ali frowned a little. "Oh" she'd been hoping that Bo had come over to talk to her because he liked her himself. "I guess that's too much to hope for" she thought.

"Ali?"

Bo and Ali turned to see Luke standing behind them. Bo smirked. "Hey Luke"

Luke looked at Ali, smiling. "Can we talk a minute?"

Ali nodded. "Sure"

Bo got up and went back to the booth that he and Luke had been sitting at. Luke sat beside Ali. She smiled, wondering why Luke was acting so nervous around her. "So how do you like Hazzard?" Luke asked, just to say something.

Ali smiled. "Oh, it seems like a very lovely town" two guys came into the bar just then.

"So Ali, I was wondering if… if maybe, sometime you'd like to…" Luke started, but he didn't get a chance to finish. Ali caught sight of the two men who'd just come into the Boar's Nest. Her face turned pale and her eyes widened. Luke frowned. "Ali, what's the matter?" Ali didn't say anything, but she slowly turned and started to walk out of the Boar's Nest. Bo frowned and followed her. Luke glanced over at the two men. They seemed to be the cause of Ali's strange behavior.

Ali ran outside, her heart hammering in her chest. "They found me!" she thought as she walked toward Rosco's patrol car.

"I don't know how, but they found me!"

_i wonder who those guys are? judging by the way Ali's acting, they are bad news._

* * *

**well, how was that y'all? i hope you liked it, and i'm going to try a lot harder to update more often. don't forget to review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984 **


End file.
